


Gerontofilia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, OOC, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sharon nasconde uno scabroso segreto."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt: A e B sono colleghi. B preme perché diventino qualcosa in più. A non ne è molto convint*Scritta sentendo: End Of Silence - Entropy (feat. Alexa Ray) [Epic Music - Epic Female Vocal - Epic Fantasy Song]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJdc7O1SNDQ.





	Gerontofilia

Gerontofilia

“Sharon… Tu sei una bravissima ragazza, incredibile. Lo so che ti ho lasciato intendere qualcosa, ma ho sbagliato. Se-sento che c’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.

Forse dovremmo solo rimanere colleghi di lavoro. Siamo soldati, abituati a combattere per questo mondo, per le persone, ma niente di più” disse Rogers. Teneva una mano appoggiata sul tavolinetto di metallo del bar, il gomito sfiorava la tazza di caffè, seduta di fronte a lui nell’altro sedile c’era l’agente 13.

Sharon si strinse la coda di cavallo bionda e cercò lo sguardo di Rogers, che si voltò. Il viso di Steven era in ombra sotto la visiera del cappellino.

“Se io non volessi rimanere una tua semplice collega? Quel bacio non è significato niente per te?” domandò. Prese la mano di Rogers nella propria, ma lui l’allontanò.

“Proprio quel bacio mi ha fatto capire che qualcosa non andava. Non lo so, sento nel mio cuore che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato” gemette.

Sharon si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Tu non sai niente della verità, del viaggio nel tempo. Mio nonno non mi ha mai voluto spiegare i dettagli per non cambiare la storia.

Pensavo fosse la mia occasione per vivere un momento di eternità con l’uomo che ha segnato la mia vita. Lui era il mio eroe, anche più di nonna Peggy.

So che è sbagliato, so che è innaturale, ma ho desiderato così tanto vedere i suoi occhi su di me, non ancora segnati dalle rughe. Ho potuto solo sfiorare quelle labbra, che volevo già da quando mi sorridevano bonarie, da quando mi raccontavano le fiabe.

Come hai potuto percepire la realtà, ma non quello che grida il mio cuore?!

Nonno, ti prego, amami! Non sono così diversa da nonna Peggy! > gridò mentalmente.

“Bacio così male?” domandò, facendo fremere le ciglia.

Steven arrossì.

“No, ho baciato di peggio… Solo che… Forse Peggy è morta da troppo poco. Non me la sento in questo momento di avere altre relazioni”. Si massaggiò il collo.

< Che diamine mi succede?! Forse è perché è troppo piccola. Non lo so. Quando la Rogers mi ha baciato non mi ha fatto battere il cuore, non era qualcosa di speciale, ma non mi ha neanche disgustato così.

Ho sentito che c’era qualcosa di profondamente ingiusto in quello che ho fatto. Però non riesco a capire il perché > pensò.

“Già, il corpo di lei era ancora caldo. Va bene, ti lascerò i tuoi tempi. Per ora resteremo colleghi, quando te la sentirai di andare oltre, fammelo sapere” disse Sharon. Afferrò la propria tazza di caffè e la sorseggiò.

Steve fece un sorriso tirato.

“Grazie mille. Sai, cerca di capire, mi sento fuori tempo, come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Inoltre ora sono un fuggitivo, dopo gli accordi di Sokovia e la scissione drammatica degli Avengers.

Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi cercato di aiutare. Non fosse per te non avrei potuto scagionare Buck da quelle accuse ingiuste” disse.

Sharon accavallò le gambe.

“Sempre disponibile per te” disse, facendogli un occhiolino.


End file.
